Selena Potter & The Harmonic Convergence
by Lightfully
Summary: Selena Potter's first year at Hogwarts takes a turn for the worst when she begins experiencing night terrors and extreme memory loss. To top it all off, her friends begin to question her sanity & she's got a feeling that the rest is yet to come... (So yeah, I suck at summaries/titles. Suggestions & reviews are welcomed. :-) Rated T because I'm paranoid.) REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God. Is this really happening?**

**I'm starting my Marauders series, which I ****_really _****hope I accomplish because I've wanted to do this project for about two years now. I'm really sucky at introductions, and to be honest, although I should probably plan these books very thoroughly, this book (well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a ****_book)_**** is basically writing itself. **

**If you're reading still reading this and haven't skipped it like I would have, then you've been warned.**

**I don't own anything you recognize, basically. This magical world belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's 9 AM on September 1st, 1971 and the entire Potter household is buzzing with movement.

Well, _almost_ the entire Potter household.

"James, get up!" One of my hands is on my hip, the other gripping a pillow. I sigh and begin to hit a lump of blankets on the four-poster bed repeatedly. "For Godric's sake, James, _get up_!" I whine, hit, push, and jump but nothing works. My brother will just not get up.

Finally, the lump of blankets begins to move, and on the other side of the bed, a messy haired boy crawls out and puts his glasses on, before turning to me.

"What could you possibly want at nine in the _morning_?" James yawns, running a hand through his hair and stretching. I feel my jaw drop. He forgot. How could he forget?

"It's September first, you twat!" I hit him again with the pillow, almost knocking off his own circular glasses. Readjusting them, he looks at the calendar on his wall, then at me, and back again.

"It is," he says, a similar smile forming on his face. "It is! It's September first! It's September first!"

We run about the manor, trying to find our mother and remind her of the date as if she didn't already know herself. We find her in the kitchen, helping some of the house elves prepare a special breakfast for us before we left for our first year of school.

"It's September first, Mother!" James exclaims, rushing into the kitchen. The fifty-one year old woman smiles and turns to her two messy haired kids, and I don't have to glance over at James to see that our faces are identically beaming with excitement.

I'm aware, James," she says, laughing slightly. I look at our mother, realizing for the first time that this would be the last time I see her until Christmas. I feel a strange pang in my heart, but it's as gone as soon as it had come when I saw the cake behind her.

Mother follows my stare and looks back at me, smiling

"Why don't you go into the dining room and give your father some company?" We nod and race to the huge doors which we pushed open, our laughter filling the room.

"Children, please," says Father, looking up from his issue of The Daily Prophet. "Stop running and sit down. Your mother, I hear, has decided to have a special family breakfast before you two leave." His tone lacks emotion, as if often does, but there is a smile on his face that the newspaper is hiding.

James and I nod, taking our seats at the long dining table. We begin to excitedly talk about Hogwarts, to which James proudly proclaims to our father that we'd both be sleeping in Gryffindor Tower tonight. My heart aches again, but this time for a completely different reason than before. What if I didn't get into Gryffindor? What if I got sorted into Slytherin? I shake my head, pushing the thought away as I continue talking with James. Not long after, house elves begin bringing in trays of food, making my mouth water and stomach growl. Looking at my brother, I can see he's the same way. My eyes explore the table, identifying the different dishes each elf brought; pancakes, raspberries, buttered bread, waffles, blueberries, yogurt, orange juice, and my personal favorite- chocolate cake. When my mother walks through the doors, us seated Potters clap and cheer before we fought over the last slice of cake, which I ultimately won.

* * *

"Oh, Godric," Mother exclaims as we run through King's Cross Station. Our family breakfast had gone on longer than planned and we rushed to get ready before we missed our train. It's 10:47 and my family of four is rushing to get to the famous Platform 9 ¾. Mother hugs and kisses us on the cheek before ushering us over to our father, who gives us quite a squeeze.

"Your journey starts here," Father says, nodding towards the barrier. I look warily at the wall. "Don't get into too much trouble," he adds.

"You're saying we just _run _through that wall?" I ask aloud. I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth and I hear my father chuckle behind me. As if on cue, an older boy stops right next to us, briefly saying good-bye to his parents and running towards the barrier. I blink, and he is gone.

"You've seen stranger things than this, Selena." Father teases, nudging me slightly. And although it's true, I have never actually preformed any magic, other than the accidental pipe bursting that caused our house to flood two years ago.

"Excuse me," we turn around, seeing a man with a small mustache on his face smiling at us. "You see, I noticed your owl here, and I figured you're going to the same school my Lily's off to." Looking behind him, I see a woman talking to her daughter whose hair is the reddest I had ever seen on anyone's head. The owl in the girl's cage hoots contently at the sight of my brother's own pet, who happily hoots back. I turn to James, wanting to show him the exchange of hoots between the owls, but see that his stare is focused on the girl, who is now fidgeting nervously with her sleeves. On James's face is this goofy smile, one that I have never seen on him before. I nudge him, his smile quickly disappearing and replaced by a scowl. I have to use all my strength to not burst out laughing then and there.

"What was that for?" he mouths, not wanting to interrupt the exchanging of words the two men are having next to us. I nod my head towards the girl, who James glances at as a red comes creeping onto his face. The thought of embarrassing my brother, as he had done before to me, is almost overwhelming.

"Okay, kids," Father says, pushing us forward. "Go on, and hurry!" He glances at the clock next to us, and my eyes widen slightly. James nods and pushes his cart straight through the barrier, and I'm following close behind until I remember the redheaded girl.

"Are you coming?" I ask, motioning towards the wall. The girl blushes and says her good-byes hastily, following me through the barrier.

Going through the barrier is almost as if walking through a door. I'm not sure whether I was expecting something more painful, or if I was even expecting anything at all. I turn from the girl and look up at a huge scarlet train that I've heard so many stories about. I feel my eyes widen and visually explore the engine, jumping when the whistle blows.

With help from a few older students (probably prefects, I'm guessing, we manage to load both ourselves and our luggage on board. We stand in the small corridor as the train begins to move, looking out a window. I smile and begin to wave enthusiastically, glancing to my left when I feel a pair of eyes on me.

"Your parents are there?" the girl asks, her eyes darting to the window briefly. She has a squeaky voice, but that's probably because she's so nervous.

"No," I answer. "But it's fun to wave. Try it." The girl raises an eyebrow, but after a few seconds shrugs and waves at no one in particular. She smiles and turns back to me.

"I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Evans." She extends her hand.

"Selena Potter." I reply, shaking her hand. Lily nods in acknowledgement and turns her back towards the window, fully facing me. "Do you think we ought to find our luggage?"

Lily looks up and sways from side to side. "Um, I've actually got to go look for someone on board."

"Family?" I ask, curious. Lily shakes her head.

"Not by blood, at least. He's my best friend." I make an 'o' shape with my mouth and turn my body to fully face Lily.

"Understood. I've got to find my own brother anyway." I reply, smiling. "Maybe I'll see you back at the castle?" Nodding again, Lily smiles.

"Perhaps," she answers. Her green eyes scan the cart before she gives me one last smile and exits the cart on her journey to find her friend.

I turn back to look out the window, noticing the scenery has changed. I am now looking at what appeared to be a painting with different shades of green smeared all over the canvas. I take a deep breath and head in the opposite direction that Lily had gone, hoping to find the only face I'd know at Hogwarts.

Almost an hour later, I still haven't managed to find my brother, but instead I have come across an older boy with white hair talking about some creature that I have never heard of before, two couples that have mentally scarred me for life, and a boy whose hair changed colors. I have practically searched the whole train when I hear loud voices coming from two compartments ahead.

"Where are you headed, if you've got the choice?" asks the first voice. It's muffled, but I can still tell it was a boy speaking.

"Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart! Like my dad," replies the second. A soft (or, not that soft since I could hear it from outside the compartment) snicker is heard. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy…" the third boy sounds almost bored with the conversation.

"Where are you going, then, seeing as you're neither?" the second boy speaks again, and this time I easily recognize the voice as my brother's.

"Leave him alone," says a girl. My brother and the other boy raise their voices in their effort to mock her. A small debate takes place in my head whether to open the compartment or not, but my hand has somehow moved forward and slides the door open without my consent.

"Selena!" James says, smiling. "How nice of you to join us."

"Great," says the boy sitting across from him. His voice tells me that he was the third boy who sounded bored, and with Lily next to him, I assume that this is the friend she'd gone looking for. "There's two of you!"

I raise an eyebrow at the statement until I remember after a split second that we're twins, and that my hair is now almost as short as my brother's after he'd pulled that last prank on me a month before.

"Actually," I start, my eyes moving to each person on the compartment but eventually landing on Lily's friend. "There's only one of him, thank Merlin."

"One's enough," huffs the boy. Lily gives him a glare and then looks up at me almost sheepishly.

"He's sorry," Lily apologizes, looking back at her friend. "Aren't you, Severus?" The boy, Severus, looks at Lily and then at me before nodding. But it was reluctant.

"Well, his apology's not accepted," James proclaims, arms crossed. The boy next to him laughs.

"Sod off, James!" I say to him, rolling my eyes. I look at Lily and her friend and try giving them an apologetic smile. "I don't think you want to be here any longer. Why don't we go find our stuff, Lily?" I ask hopefully. Truthfully, I'm a little scared that James is going to scare my potential friends off. But Lily nods and walks out of the compartment, her friend following suit.

"Is that her name?" James asks the boy next to him, who shrugs before looking at me. He's quite handsome for an eleven year old; light skin, grey eyes, and dark shaggy hair. There's a mischievous twinkle in his eye that makes me want to run and hide, as I'm well aware of what my own brother is capable of.

"It is," I answer for him, looking at my brother again. James smiles and looks out the window, almost dreamily.

"It's a nice name, isn't it, Sirius?" He asks. The boy, Sirius shrugs.

"I suppose so, mate." He answers. I roll my eyes and walk out of the compartment, leaving the two boys to be- well, boys.

Lily and Severus are outside of the compartment, whispering hurriedly. I don't need an enchanted ear to know that they're talking about me and my brother. They stop talking as I approach them, forcing a smile on my face.

"Uh, shall we go?" I ask. Lily gives me a hesitant smile and walks ahead, Severus right behind her. As he passes me, he moves his face into what I suppose is meant to be a smile a smile, which I return only half-heartedly. Unlike Sirius, this boy isn't particularly handsome. He has pale skin with dark eyes and dark hair that looks like it needs a good washing. His nose is slightly long and crooked, but overall he seems to be a decent guy when he isn't making his usual snarky comments.

It takes a few minutes to finally find our compartment, which already has a girl inside. She looks up from her magazine as we enter and gives us each a warm smile. This new girl has a round face and chocolate eyes and hair that reached her shoulders.

"I'm Alice." she says as we take our seats.

"Lily Evans."

"Severus Snape."

"Selena Potter." I took the seat next to Alice so that Lily and Severus can sit side-by-side. That, and I'm not particularly fond of him. Alice smiles again.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She looks out the window for a few seconds before returning to read her article. I turn to take in the scenery as Lily and Severus begin having a conversation across from me. They're speaking too low for me to hear, so I turn and I put my small hand to the window as more green whizzes by and clouds look like smoke.

"Selena?" jumping slightly, I turn at the sound of my name. Lily's giving me an expectant look.

"I'm sorry, what?" I lean forward as the redheaded repeats her question.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Blinking, I sit upright and bite my lip as I think about it for a minute. I almost reply 'Slytherin,' but catch myself before I say anything stupid.

"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought." I lie, shrugging. I turn towards the brunette next to me who has looked up from her magazine again and is now listening to the conversation. "And you, Alice?"

"I personally don't care." Alice smiles once more, and then after a few seconds makes a face. "As long as it's not Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Severus asks, his eyebrows furrowed in question. Alice's eyes grow wide and her face begins to redden as she fumbles for an answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I've just, well, I'm sure it's a great house and every-" her words come out in a rush, only stopping when the door opens again. All four pairs of eyes dart to the woman who is pushing a trolley that overflows with sweets.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Seizing the opportunity, Alice rushes up and looks at the selection, us three right behind her. Within a half hour, we have collectively eaten two bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans ("Ew! What is this?" Lily cries as she spit out a golden colored bean. "When they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor." Alice laughs.), six licorice wands, two Chocolate Frogs ("there's no way I'm eating that, Severus!" Lily squirms away from the treat. "I'm with Lily on this- _eek_!" Alice squeals as the frog leaped towards her), and three Pumpkin Pasties. Within another half hour, we are changed into our school robes as required and are minutes away from the castle.

"I can't believe we're here!" Alice exclaims as buildings begin to appear into view.

"I can't, either. It's almost like a dream," Lily breathes, a smile growing on her face.

"I hope it never ends," I add. The train comes to stop and the students disembark the grand engine, yells and screams coming from those who hadn't seen each other on the ride.

"Firs' years, this way! Follow me, firs' years!" We, along with a forming crowd, follow the voice to a huge bearded man who looks down at us and gives a toothy grin. "Come along now, follow me!"

Giving each other quick glances, we go along with the rest of the crowd. Turning around, I can see my brother a few people over laughing with three other boys; Sirius, a thin sandy-haired boy, and a rounder blonde boy. I look back at my new group of friends and smile, thinking that maybe everything would turn out okay.

* * *

**I've been working on this for over a week now, & I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes since I don't have my Philosopher's Stone copy with me at the moment. Also, halfway done with this my program shut down & I lost what I hadn't saved, so any hiccups are probably things I missed while revising. Any suggestions would be nice, so ****_please _****review. Thank you guys so much if you're still reading this far, it means a lot! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! So here's the second chapter, & ****_please _****review or just read so I can know that people actually anticipate these chapters. Thank you in advance. J**

**Also, I don't have my Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone book with me as reference to guide me through this chapter so if I make any mistakes I apologize!**

**If you have any titles on what to rename this story that'd be great! Just leave a title in the reviews or PM me. **

* * *

But everything did not go okay, because I m Selena Potter and this is my life.

Next to me, Lily screams and begins making frantic arm movements around her head. Severus tries getting closer to his best friend, but then suddenly begins squirming and yelling himself. Lily can only look at Severus as he jumps, hitting his back repeatedly. A small crowd of students has gathered around the four of us, craning their necks to see what all the commotion is about. Alice and I give each other a glance until Severus yells again and something croaks. Alice yelps and runs into the crowd, but before I can do anything, I hear another croak and then feel something slimy on my arm. I scream instinctively and start jumping everywhere until the little toad eventually falls out of my other sleeve. Lily and Severus walk over to me as I pant slightly, shivering as I still feel the slime on my body. I can feel myself begin to shake, but I'm not about to show how scared I really was. My ear catches the sound of boys laughing somewhere to my right. Turning towards the noise, I see four boys clutching their stomachs and slapping their knees hysterically. Among them, I recognize the messy black hair that I'd had to deal with all my life.

"James Potter!" I yell, my hands forming fists. James looks up in alarm and the laughter ceases almost at once. They obviously weren't expecting to be seen. The four boys quickly run through the crowd, which has apparently grown without me noticing. I take a few steps forward, ready to chase the boys, but a hand quickly grabs my wrist, pulling me back. I turn and face Alice, whose brown eyes give her a stern, almost motherly, look.

"Selena, everyone's looking at you," she mumbles. I look around again and it is indeed true. All eyes are on me, anticipating my next move. I feel my face grow hot and my hands begin to shake again- I don't like being the center of attention. I never have. I look down, focusing on my shoes, which already have a bit of mud on them. How had that gotten there?

"What's goin' on here?" a deep voice asks. All the kids look up at the voice, including us four, for which the crowd parts almost too easily. The man stands right in front of me and my friends (if I can still call them that). He stands taller than anyone I have ever known, and his black eyes land straight on me.

"Nothing," says Severus quickly. "Nothing at all." We turn to look at Severus, who appears to look so calm and collected. For a split second, I see the blank tie around his neck turn emerald and silver. But then I blink, and his tie is back to normal. My hand goes up to fidget with my own white tie that by the end of the night will show where my loyalties will lie.

_"Slytherin," _my mind keeps whispering. "_Do you really think you'd belong anywhere else?_" And it's true. For the past few weeks, I have been having night terrors about being placed in Slytherin and betraying my family. In my nightmares I see my own brother look at me with disgust before I hex him with a spell I'd never even heard of. My heart begins to pound at the flashback and my eyes widen as I realize what is happening. I squeeze my eyes tightly and clench my fists so tightly I feel my nails draw blood from my hands. Then there is a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump and open my eyes. The chocolate eyes are filled with concern as Alice examine my entire being. I release a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding before I put on my most convincing smile.

"I'm fine," I say, forcing a laugh. "Really, I am. A little nervousness never hurt anybody, right?" But from the looks on my friends' faces, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

Lily is the first to speak. "I think we should catch up with the rest of them." Severus nods, walking towards her. Alice gives me another reassuring smile and nods towards the other two, who are already a few steps ahead of us. It's only a few seconds before we catch up with the rest of the first years, who are intently listening to the big man's speech.

"Alright, now off with ye!" he laughs, stepping out of the way. I somehow manage my way through the crowd and find myself at the front. I see kids getting into the boats, which magically swim toward a tunnel a few feet ahead of them. First years all around me are happily rushing forward to the next boat, but I just stand still. I jump slightly when I feel a hand grab a hold of my own, but looking to my right I just see the familiar hazel eyes glow behind the glasses.

"Are you ready?" he asks quietly. He probably doesn't want his new group of friends to see him interacting so nicely with his sister because he doesn't turn towards me. I open my mouth to speak, but close it out of fear that my voice would crack. Instead, I just squeeze his hand.

"Oi, James!" I hear a boy yell and I feel the slight breeze of my brother's swift departure. I start rubbing my elbow as I watch more kids gather into the boats eagerly, and smile. My friends find me not long after and I hop into the next boat with them. I sit in the front, holding the lantern for them to see as they eagerly talk about the school and what they'd heard about it, and gasp when they saw Hogwarts for the first time. I can hear the talking die down as everyone else saw it as well. The stars in the sky and the lanterns we were holding couldn't compare to the windows of the castle that gleamed and radiated warmth, even if they are a thousand feet from me. I almost laugh because of how corny and exaggerated that sounds in my head, but I decide there was no other way to describe it. I take my eyes off of the castle and look around. When I wasn't having a panic attack about which house I'd go into, I see the beauty of first years laughing and marveling at the boats that didn't need oars and the gasps and screams upon seeing their home for the next few months.

* * *

I'm not sure what I was expecting of Hogwarts, but the Great Hall definitely exceeds whatever expectations I did have. There are four long tables, where students are talking about what had happened over the summer to them and laughing when one of them said something funny.

They turn to look at us first years, and those who do almost immediately return to their conversations. Looking up, there are candles floating overhead and the ceiling have a clear night sky although I'm almost positive it was a bit cloudy outside. I am so distracted by my surroundings that I bump into a boy in front of me, causing him to turn around and raise an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, taking a step back awkwardly. His blue eyes stay on me for a few more seconds before he smiles warmly and turns back to face the front, where an older woman is walking across what seems to be a small stage.

She introduces herself as Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. She speaks coolly, and pulls out an old battered hat, that before my very eyes, begins to talk. Or rather, sing.

I listen to the lyrics, which tell the story of the houses at Hogwarts and their qualities. I laugh when the hat insulted some of the Slytherins, and then almost instantaneously feel a pang of guilt in my stomach. The mood dies down, however, when the hat's song becomes gloomy.

"The darkness will cast a shadow,

So dark it will swallow us whole.

So know the signs and where your loyalties lie,

Keep yourself hidden inside of your soul."

The hat then bursts into laughter, and most of the hall joins in, but I am more hesitant. I don't have much time to think about it as Professor McGonagall suddenly begins to read names.

"Acer, Marcus!"

The hat only takes a few seconds before it yells, "Hufflepuff!" and Marcus Acer is greeted with cheers and claps from the Hufflepuffs.

A few more names are read, and then McGonagall calls out, "Evans, Lily!" The redhead gives us a warm, reassuring smile, but I know that she was probably trying to reassure herself more than us. Because I would have done the same thing, too.

"Remember, Lil: Slytherin!" Severus whispers to her in front of me. Lily nods and walks through the opening that the crowd has made and up the stairs. She sits in the stool for only a brief moment before the hat makes its decision.

"Gryffindor!" The table next to us cheers for it's newest member, and Lily's own face glows. She runs to the table and chats eagerly with Elliot Abbott, another first year Gryffindor. I turn to look at Severus, whose eyes black eyes have pain in them as he watches his best friend go. He turns to face me, and I quickly look away and focus on the Sorting going on before me. Some brunette has just been sorted into Ravenclaw, and she looks eager to join them as she skips to the table.

"Potter, James!" My heart stops at the mention of my surname, and then it relaxes when I realized it was my brother, and then speeds up again when it I remember it means I'm next.

The hat barely touches James's head when it shouts, "Gryffindor!" James's face beams with happiness as he rushes to join the three other boys I had seen him on the platform with. I'm so focused on my brother's reaction that I almost miss my own name being called.

"Potter, Selena!" My hands begin to shake again, despite my internal protests. I clench my fists, and my name is repeated. Biting my lip, I make my way to the stool and sit down. I almost gasp when the hat covers my eyes.

"_Hello there,_" the hat says. I feel my whole body jump at the voice. "_Don't be so afraid._"

"_There goes Gryffindor for me…_" I think, gulping. How would James react when I get sorted into Slytherin? I push the thought away from my mind, and focus on Ravenclaw. I could live with a blue tie.

"_Ravenclaw? You're bright, yes, but that's not the only quality Ravenclaws require._" The voice doesn't startle me this time, and I sign. I quickly tense up, however, when I began to wonder how long I had been up here. I curse the hat for taking so long.

"_Rude, much?_" the hat asks, but I could tell that he is smiling. If hats could smile, of course. But this one can, because it's magical and- "_If Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't suit you, and you yourself crossed out Gryffindor, that leaves me with…."_

The last word is yelled so that the whole room can hear it. There comes a cheer from a table and much clapping. As the hat comes off, I blink to get used to the lights after I'd had the hat on for a while. My eyes dart towards the Slytherin table, expecting to see them welcoming me. But they aren't. Because I haven't been sorted there.

My eyes dart towards the Gryffindor table, where I see my brother cheering as I run over to them, relieved.

"I made it to Gryffindor," I whisper to myself. James stands up and holds his arms open, which I jump into almost too eagerly.

"You see? You had nothing to worry about," James says as his arms goes around me. He knew this whole time?

I let out a another breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and wrap my own arms around my brother's chest.

"I know," I mumble. We both quickly let go and I go over to Lily as Alice is getting sorted herself. "But how?" I whisper, looking at the hat, which I can swear winked at me. I shake my head and clap as Alice is sorted into Gryffindor as well, but am almost disappointed when Severus has been sorted into Slytherin. I look over at Lily, who I could tell is struggling to keep a smile on her face.

We eat so much that we hold our stomachs on our way to our dormitories, and it didn't help that we laugh so hard. I talk with Lily and Alice for a while and get to know them a little better before we all fall asleep. I now know Lily has a Muggle sister named Petunia, and that Alice loved plants. There are two other blonde girls that enter the dormitory about an hour later, but they only introduce themselves as Rosalie Maller and Dorcas Meadowes before they both fall asleep.

That night, for the first time in months, I don't have a single nightmare.

* * *

**Second chapter complete! I'm sorry it's really crappy, I just needed to post this and start on the next one. I also kind of may not have revised this at all. Reviews & favorites would be nice, you have no idea how happy it makes me when I get an email for this story. I'm also sorry about the American units (feet & other stuff) and some terminology that may have just made it's way through.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter what up! Okay yeah I apologize. Anyway, after a few of my friends suggested this, I changed the story's format to first person. So yeah…**

* * *

"Selena? Selena, wake up!" I feel something soft hit my face and groan at the impact.

"She's taking too long to get up, Lily. Let's try dumping a bucket of water on her!" At the comment, I sit up so fast my head starts spinning. I put a hand to my forehead as I hear laughter from all around me.

"Very funny, Alice," I mutter as I push the covers off me. I manage to drag myself out of bed, and step into the shower where the water hits my body and wakes me up a little more.

I change into my school robes, looking into the mirror as I tie my Gryffindor tie and set it in place. I stare at my reflection almost as if I had never seen myself before. My dark hair makes me look paler than I already am and my hazel eyes stick out oddly from behind my round glasses. My hand reaches up to meet my hair near my ear and I twirl a small strand between my fingers. I take a deep breath and step out of the dormitory, grabbing my messenger bag as I leave. I go down the stairs, meeting my friends in the common room who were all laughing at something Rosalie had said.

"Finally!" Dorcas looks up and raises her arms. "They wouldn't let us go without you!" I laugh and roll my eyes, stepping out of the doorway with the four of them. We make our way to breakfast, talking along the way.

"Let's play 20 Questions!" Rosalie suggest eagerly. The rest of us nod in agreement, each curious about one another.

"I'll go first," Dorcas says. She puts a finger to her chin and pretends to look deep in thought. "Ever broken a bone?"

"No," replies Lily and Alice in unison, then looking at each other and bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I have," I answer and they all turn to face me. James and I had been playing Quidditch once when we were six, and I dove too fast for the Snitch. I tried spinning on my broom, but that only made me land on my arm and well, break it.

"That wasn't a fun question, Dorcas!" Rosalie whines. Dorcas rolls her eyes and shoves the fair blonde playfully.

"Okay, fine. You go." Rosalie's eyes suddenly have a mischievous glint in them as she asks her own question.

"Any boys you fancy?" she smirks as she looks at each of our reddening faces. Boys? This is barely the first day, and it's not like I'm looking or anything.

"There's this one boy I met on the train yesterday," Dorcas admits, surprising us all. We all turn to look at her, curious about whoever mystery boy is.

"What's his name?" Alice asks rather quickly. Dorcas turns to look at Alice, and then her eyes focus on me.

"Actually, Selena…" she begins, licking her lips and looking down. "He looks a lot like you. Right down to the glasses."

I blink blankly at her for a second, before I realize she means James.

"James?" I ask, although it comes out slightly louder than intended. Dorcas nods almost sheepishly, but her eyes are frantically searching the hallways for the messy haired boy. "Well, he should. He's my brother."

"Your brother?" Rosalie asks rather rapidly. "Are you twins? Because if you aren't, that's certainly strange that a brother and sister are in the same year at school, but then again you never said you shared both parents… do you? But if you do, you must be twins. Or triplets! Is there another sibling we don't know about?" Lily interrupts.

"Er, Rosalie, maybe you should give Selena some time to answer your questions?" we all laugh again as Rosalie's face slowly turns red.

"Right," she says, nodding towards me, her hands are clasped together in front of her. "So answer! I'm dying to know."

"Yes, he's my brother, and yes, we're twins. So we do share a mother and father. But there's not another one of us, I think. " I reply, counting my fingers off as I answer all of her questions. Rosalie still doesn't seem pleased.

"That you know of," she adds. I nod, wanting to be polite and not argue with her.

"So, Dorcas," Alice says, wiggling her eyebrows and changing the subject. "James Potter, eh?"

And we all laugh again as Dorcas turns bright red.

* * *

Professor Flitwick was on the ceiling.

And because of this, James and Sirius had managed to land themselves in detention on the first day of school.

"_Why _would you levitate our Charms professor in the first place?" I ask them as we walked down to the Great Hall. My own friends had left earlier than I had, giving me the opportunity to speak to my brother.

"Because we wanted to." James states simply. He shrugs as if it was nothing, but his mouth is curved into a smirk.

"You can't deny it was funny, Cecilia." Sirius adds, suddenly joining us. He gives me a wink.

"It's _Selena_," I emphasize, correcting him. "My name is _Selena_."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He waves his hand at me, his attention on James. "It was a brilliant idea, mate! I would have never thought of that- and I'm brilliant!"

"James didn't even mean for it to happen, he was aiming for that girl's textbook and Flitwick just so happened to get in the way." The sandy haired boy says. I whip around to face him, my eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What girl?" I ask, curious.

"The redhead," answers a squeaky voice from my other side. I turn to face this boy with a smile forming on my face.

"You mean Lily?" I ask, now looking at James who was suddenly turning red. "I didn't know you fancied her."

"I don't fancy her," he replies a little too quickly. "She's just, uh, cute. That's all."

"Is that why you were trying to impress her with your magic?" asks the blond boy with the squeaky voice.

"Shut up, Peter." James says, walking a little faster than the rest of us and entering the Great Hall. I join the three other boys in their laughter until we all reach the large entrance and I go my separate way.

The four other girls are currently laughing at something as I take a seat next to a clapping Dorcas.

"Where were you?" Dorcas asks me after she regained her breath.

"Talking with my brother." I reply, shrugging.

"What about?"

"Stop being so nosy about her brother, Dorcas. It's weird- even if you do fancy the lad." Rosalie teases, causing Dorcas to turn bright red again.

"Knock it off, Rose." Alice says, although there is a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Was it about him getting detention on our first day at school?" asks Lily. I nod.

"I knew he'd get into trouble, but I didn't think it'd be this soon." All attention goes to the four boys a few tables down, who are mixing all sorts of food together. I make a face and turn back around to my friends.

"As fascinating as your brother is," Lily starts, grabbing her bag. She stands up and gives us all a smile. "I promised Sev I'd meet him in the library after lunch."

"You know where the library is?" Rosalie questions, an eyebrow raised. Lily blushes and looks down.

"No," she squeaks. "But how hard can it be to find?" It is a library." She gives us another smile, this one a bit toothy, and walks off. I grab a piece of chicken from one of the many plates in front of me as Alice begins talking about our classes.

"I heard that Binns is a drag," she comments. Dorcas looks up from her plate.

"Which one's that one?"

"The ghost professor. He teaches history." Rosalie replies.

"Right," Alice says.

"Where did you hear that?" Dorcas turns to Alice.

"My cousins," replies Alice sheepishly. "They're seventh years-"

"You have connections!" Rosalie exclaims, turning quite a few heads. "You lied to us!"

"No I didn't!" Alice's eyes are wide. "I don't have any connections."

"You just said you have family here," Dorcas points out.

"I hardly talk to them, and when I do it's usually at family gatherings during breaks. What pair of seventh years do you think wants to be seen with first years?" Alice grabs a spoonful of peas off Dorcas's plate. "Didn't think so."

"Either way," I intervene, trying to take some heat off Alice. "We've still got class in a few minutes." Rosalie's nose scrunches as she makes a face.

"It's History of Magic. Even Lily's probably going to try and get lost on purpose." Dorcas says, groaning. We all laugh.

"Come on, we might as well head on over there." Alice says, grabbing her bag.

"Leave already? I've barely eaten a thing!" I protest, taking another bite from a piece of bread. Rosalie rolling her eyes.

"I think you meant 'everything', Sel." She sarcastically comments.

"Did I ask you?" I retort. I take another small loaf of bread and stand up, following the other three girls. "How did I end up with you three?"

"Four," Alice corrects. I roll my eyes with a smile.

"With you lot," I try, laughing.

And then there is flying spaghetti, high pitched screams, and a punch given from a very angry blonde to a shaggy haired boy.

* * *

**Filler chapter because I seriously need something. Writer's block at the moment, I'm sorry. Please review, it seriously brightens my day when I get an email for this story. ****J**

**(Again, no editing because I am aware of how bad this chapter this.)**


End file.
